


what makes a home

by kuntastic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, more pairings to come...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntastic/pseuds/kuntastic
Summary: in which kun demonstrates how to raise children, cook meals, go grocery shopping, and make sure everyone is tucked in bed early, because schedules aren't forgiving and six hours of sleep per night is critical to start your mornings right!a drabble-esque series about our beloved nct china line's daily lives.





	1. 早上好 ! good morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so excited for this, aahhhh! hello, everyone! 
> 
> this fic was 100% inspired by the absolute disaster that is the kun drought on this website, and was also an idea i had since reading a tweet about kun fics of kun doing the most mundane things. and so for all my fellow kunts out there, here i am. 
> 
> literally nobody probably asked, but i hope this turns out to be what everyone needed. a full series of our fav mama of eight, and the family's day to day antics.....
> 
> it'll also include the nct vision shenanigans to come, of course, but seeing how we don't know too much about the rookies yet, i'll be saving our three newbies for later, once 116 actually debuts. 
> 
> and ; just as a disclaimer, i am aware that they all do not share one dorm, but let's pretend... they do... :) for the sake of this entire thing making sense.
> 
> anyway, kick back, put on some good old gu ren gui, and let's get started. :*

* * *

 

 

Today was a good day. 

    

 

All was well - the sound of footsteps padding up and down the corridor was nonexistent, not a single voice penetrated through the unfortunately thin walls of the dorm in the usual banter that happened around this time, and it almost seemed like peace had finally settled into Qian Kun's household. 

 

He woke with a fresh mind to the sound of his alarm, a calming rendition of Debussy on the marimbas - just loud enough to wake him, but not Xuxi, who still lay fast asleep with his mouth opened a little too wide for it to have seemed realistic for anyone else to have been sleeping in the same way. 

 

An endeared smile spread across his lips. As loud as the kid was, he meant well - and it was funny seeing his handsome face pulling strange expressions even in his sleep, as if seeing something in his dream. 

 

Shaking his head, Kun pulled himself out of bed, fixing the covers and folding them at the top, then headed to the bathroom to wash up. 

 

It was almost odd how uncrowded the bathroom was today. There was usually, at the very least, Ten taking a good ten minutes too long in the shower, or Renjun having Chenle in a chokehold as he went ahead and occupied the sink first, or someone who accidentally knocked all the toothbrushes out of their cups and onto the floor -... Kun would have to see to that, actually. Re-organisation and restocking the bathrooms was something that he had on his to-do list for a while now... They were running out of face-wash, after all. 

 

As Kun brushed his teeth, he figured the silence in the dorms must have been a result of their late arrivals back the night before. He usually was not completely avid about after-hour practices going past two A.M., but yesterday was an exception; they'd gotten an exceptional amount of work done, and thinking back to it, he was everything _but_  caught up worrying about insufficient sleep. It was worth it, for once, and the thought of being a part of it all gave him a thrill. It was different having a  _reason_ to stay back and practice, and as grueling as it was, Kun couldn't help but feel grateful and somewhat proud. Smiling again, he washed his face, hair pulled back by a small ducky headband he'd gotten as a gift from Taeyong, and went through his usual morning routine. 

 

When he returned to his bedroom, he glanced at the time: 8:32 AM. Perfect! He'd be able to fit in making just enough breakfast for everyone by the time they would begin to wake up at around nine. And their biggest eater was still fast asleep... That gave him the relief of knowing he could take his time. Congee was probably the healthiest option, but seeing how hard they had all worked, he considered popping out a classic bacon-egg-bread-sausage kind of meal. The managers wouldn't have to know about it. They deserved a treat, after all!

 

He took his phone with him and headed out to the kitchen after finding his favourite hoodie and putting it on, slippers sliding against the wooden floor-panels as his pocket buzzed with a text message. 

 

**kim junguwu:** good morning, kun-hyung! ^o^ did you sleep well?

 

His features brightened. Jungwoo's habit of sending good morning messages was always nice to look forward to. 

 

**kunmama96:** We came back late last night, but I slept pretty well! ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ 

**kunmama96:** How about you? ☆

**kim junguwu:**  me too! ah, and don't forget to come over later to return the book you borrowed.

 

"Aah," he said under his breath, as if remembering. Right! 

 

**kunmama96:**  Of course!! I'll drop by later today, then!

**kim junguwu:** okay, cool! i'll see you then. c:

**kunmama96:**  I'll see you!! (≧◡≦)

 

It was good he thought to remind him! The book Kun had borrowed was the thriller novel he'd always wanted to read. It helped improve his Korean, and Jungwoo had great taste in books. A Sicheng situation! 

 

Sicheng, as in, "win-win". 

 

Hm... Kun would have to think that one through before he used it on live broadcasts...

 

Nonetheless, he, Jungwoo, Ten, and Xuxi had originally bonded similarly as they all awaited debuts, and the time would finally come when they were all officially a part of something. It was a reason to celebrate, and Kun couldn't wait to join the official realm of 'really having a job', as they all had put it. 

 

He glanced down to his phone screen and smiled. After waiting so long, after practicing hard for the past almost-three years, the time had finally come for him, too. He was more than proud - not only of himself, of course, but of the rest of the members as well.

 

Renjun and Chenle had a bit before they joined, but they were experienced enough to slide right in with ease. The rookies who had worked hard with balancing both studying and practice were set to debut off the bat, and that took determination and talent; something Kun knew they all had. Sicheng and Ten, who shared plenty of their own experiences, helped smoothly streamline the hours they spent in front of mirrors in practice rooms. And Xuxi, whose energy kept them pumped at the hours of the night when they all were doomed to collapse, was the blinding positivity they all knew they needed from time to time. 

 

His nostalgic reminiscing came to an end as the sound of voices began to bubble up from behind. He checked the time; 8:39? That still was an early record. It was rare for anyone to wake up before Kun, especially after a late return home the night before, but fifteen minutes after was just as unusual.

 

"Kun-ge, Kun-ge!" 

 

The serene smile remained on his lips as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath in through his nose, then exhaled through his mouth, with a "haaaa."

 

Now, this was definitely more familiar to him. Not that he minded the quiet every once in a while. He turned around, eyebrows slightly raised, head slightly tilted to the side as he clapped his hands together with a look on his face that said he was ready to  _take_ it. He loved all his members dearly, after all, and would take a bullet for all of them just as much as he would do what he could to bring Order to this house of absolute Chaos.

 

"Good morning, Chenle! Who's stuck in the bathroom _this_ time?"

 


	2. 肚子饿! i'm hungry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kun teaches us how to feed a hungry family of eight.

Chenle reached for the egg rolls at the center of the dining table only for Renjun's chopsticks to smack into his, as if to stop him from getting them. 

 

"You already had two! I haven't even had one yet!" 

 

"Not my fault you're slow," Chenle rolled his eyes and went for them anyway, almost starting a fencing match with chopsticks until Xuxi interjected the argument from the other side of the table and took the two remaining egg rolls in one go, fitting both into his mouth. 

 

Both Renjun and Chenle gaped in disbelief. 

 

"What?" He said with a smile as he chewed. The said smile disappeared from his face once Renjun kicked him in the shin under the table. "Ow!" 

 

"Serves you right," Renjun mumbled, getting up from the dining table and called out to Kun, who still stood at the stove, rolling the Vienna sausages around the frying pan. "Kun-ge, can you make us some more egg rolls? Xuxi _ate all of them_!" He made sure to glare at the said perpetrator as Xuxi grinned sheepishly, now seemingly unaffected by the kick. 

 

Kun chuckled and used his chopsticks to push the sausages onto the paper towels at the side, so they weren't too oily when he served them to the others. He wasn't surprised; five minutes into eating, and they were already arguing over the food. It was heartwarming to see that they enjoyed the cooking, but he'd really have to step up his game if they kept up at this rate, getting faster at eating by the day! "I'll make plenty of egg rolls, don't worry. Did Dejun and the others already leave?" 

 

"Yup," Xuxi responded loudly over the sound of the sizzling pan, sounding like he spoke with his mouth full. 

 

"Chew before you swallow, Xuxi," he said almost immediately, sighing softly as he moved the last of the sausages onto the plate, shut off the fire and placed the food at the dining table. 

 

"Okay, mom!"

 

Chenle laughed loudly, already reaching over to get a sausage this time. 

 

"Those three are always working so hard, I was thinking of making lunch-boxes for them..." 

 

"Aiya, they're not _twelve_ , ge."

 

"Hmm, Xuxi, no lunch-boxes for the next week..." Kun mumbled, as if jotting it down into his list of things to do as he headed to the fridge. 

 

"Nooooo!" The oversized child (Xuxi was too tall for his own good) whined loudly, leaning back in his seat a little too far as Renjun snickered. 

 

"See? You're more like a twelve year old than all of them combined!" 

 

Xuxi suddenly clapped his hands over his mouth, having trouble containing his laughter. His comeback hung in the air and everyone in the room knew what it would be, but Renjun narrowed his eyes, ears slightly flushed with embarrassment. 

 

"Say it and you're _dead_." 

 

"Oh, finally. Who's dead?" Sicheng had finished drying his hair - which apparently, it was normal to take fifteen minutes doing - and approached the kitchen, taking the bowl in the seat next to Xuxi's and going to the rice cooker to fetch his rice himself. 

 

"N - no one," Xuxi managed as he choked mid-wheeze, Chenle's laugh drowning out in the background as Sicheng chuckled and scooped a bowlful of rice. 

 

Kun finally took out the contents he needed from the fridge and made his way back to his cooking station.

 

The two at the counter shared a knowing smile; being the oldest of a bunch like the one they had was tough, but much easier when they thought in terms of working together. It seemed they were capable of sharing entire conversations in short glances at this point, but he supposed that only came after years of having known one another. Ten was usually included in the united struggle, except as of late, he'd developed a penchant for carrying earbuds around the house and binging on the TV shows Johnny would recommend him, providing loud commentary for the rest of them to listen in on. 

 

It still eluded Kun as to why he would watch _American Horror Story_  if it scared him so much, but he supposed Ten had his own reasons to force himself through hour-long episodes during which he would scream at _least_ five to seven times. 

 

Which reminded him...

 

"Have any of you seen Chittaphon?" Kun turned around at his spot at the dining table, a spatula in one hand; the kids wanted egg rolls, after all. He glanced around the room, as if to look for him.

 

A hand shot up from the sofa. A smile of relief quirked his lips up as he sighed, relaxing. He didn't like it much when members had to hurry out so early without eating anything; hence feeling the need to pack lunch-boxes. Chenle said it was very motherly of him. Kun always liked that; the adjective used to describe him there made him feel warm and somewhat wholesome. Like he was helping keep them together.

 

"You'd make a great leader," Sicheng said with a smile, closing the rice cooker. 

 

"Thanks, but you and _Chitaprr_  are going to have to help me out," laughing quietly, Kun responded as he glanced up at the other before training his gaze back on the food. "You know what a bunch they can be." He said that as if Sicheng didn't join in on the volume overload, but that conversation was for later. 

 

The other laughed and gave Kun a small pat on the back. "Always," he said with a small smile before he took his now-full bowl of rice to the table, sitting next to Xuxi. 

 

"Ge, you've gotta eat too!" Xuxi noted, as if on cue, taking dried seaweed and placing it on his rice, wrapping it expertly and bringing it to his mouth. 

 

One flaw - Kun often forgot to cook his own meals, but he managed. He'd make a few more egg rolls, finish the soup he'd been making in the big pot, serve it, then settle down and have his breakfast. "I know," he chuckled, cutting the big roll of egg with the edge of his spatula, quickly approaching the table and sliding six new pieces to the plate. "I will, once I've given you all soup!" 

 

They collectively groaned. 

 

"What? It's not that bad!" 

 

"It tastes _bad_  without salt." 

 

"Salt is _bad_ for you, Sicheng. And everyone has to drink all of it!" 

 

Banter drowned into low conversations as Kun finished the last of what he had to do in the kitchen. He poured the soup into small bowls and gave it to each of them, one seat left empty at the end of the table - Ten needed his share of food too, no matter how long he took to come to the table. He'd overworked himself the night before in the practice rooms and was a part of the reason why they'd progressed so much and had gotten so much work done, after all. Food was fuel for the body!

 

Kun slid into a seat at the other end of the table, meeting eyes with Renjun, who gave him a thumbs up, pointing at the food. 

 

He smiled back. 

 

Something about this was immensely gratifying. To be able to come out so far to Seoul to be an _idol_ , of all things, and to manage having made it up until nearly being able to properly debut in a fixed unit (he's seen plenty of trainees come and go) was pretty amazing, and he couldn't be more grateful for the opportunity, but the family that came he made along the way, he was even more thankful for. 

 

Each and every one of them held a dear place in his heart - they'd all worked hard to make it this far, and it was nice to know and be reassured by one another - 

 

"Reminisce that hard and you'll go back in time," Ten gave his shoulder a squeeze as he walked past, making his way to the seat left empty for him, picking up his chopsticks with a smile. 

 

Laughing softly, Kun shook his head, as if shaking himself out of his nostalgic thoughts, and began to eat. 

 

"If I could go back in time," Xuxi said suddenly, "I'd teach Sicheng-ge how to say no to hairstylists." 

 

Sicheng gasped dramatically and slapped Xuxi's arm, who only laughed loudly and held his hands up as if to surrender. "You _know_  that wasn't my _choice_!" 

 

The others laughed at the exchange. 

 

Maybe this wasn't the sort of peace most imagine would be nice at the breakfast table, Kun smiled to himself and decided this was the best for them; he didn't have to ask for more.


End file.
